Boring Night
by Moonsetta
Summary: What else is there to say? It's a boring evening on the rooftops of New York City.


A/N: Hello people of the TMNT fandom. Yeah, I retired from this fandom long ago but I'm surprisingly still getting reviews on my old stories despite their age and the fact that I probably want to wipe them all off my account. I keep asking myself why people read them when they were so bad.

Anyways, I found this little bit while exploring my external hard drive. This was originally supposed to be a collab with MillionDollarNinja which we never got around to continuing.

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

He couldn't say it was a normal night, far from it. The streets were empty and everyone on the team was bored as the family of mutant turtles sailed over the rooftops of the buildings of New York City.

"Ain't nothing happening tonight!" Raph said with a huff as they stopped on the roof of a doughnut shop, to which Michelangelo reacted with a cry of, "I'm hungry."

"Michelangelo we just ate half an hour ago," Leo said sternly, his eyes scanning the streets and alleyways for…something. Heck, ANYTHING!

"The streets are too quiet," Leo commented.

"I don't like it," Don said, running his gaze along the city's sky line.

"Yeah dude, it's creepy," Mikey cut in before he stomach growled and he laughed sheepishly, "Heh, I'm still hungry."

Silence. Then-

"Ow!"

"Quiet bone head," Raph growled, then lowered his hand from where he had slapped Mikey.

"Ok, I'm totally being tortured here. I should sue you. You'll hear from my lawyer," Mikey declared with a faux series scowl on his face.

Raph growled and turned on Mikey.

"Wait Raph! Not the face! Not the face!"

"So," Don said slowly, walking up beside his blue banded brother.

"So what?"

"What do we do now?"

Leo sighed, " I don't know."

The calm, chattering turtles, no doubt used their teenage power of selective hearing to not hear Mikey's calls for help from his angry older brother.

"No burglaries, no hold ups, no break-ins, no murders, no ambushing, no gangs, no vandalism, what is wrong with this city?" Don asked, now scanning the alleyways while Leo's gaze slowly drifted back to his other brothers.

"I don't know Don, but if nothing is happening, we better head home."

"But Master Splinter doesn't expect us for another two hours," Raph commented from where he was sitting on top of Mikey's shell, who was face down on the rooftop and trying to escape his red masked brother.

"Dude, someone save me!"

"Raph, we've already run around the city three times," Leo said, emphasizing the word three.

"There's gotta be something happening in this city. Brainiac, don't you have a police scanner?"

The purple masked turtle sighed annoyingly and slipped it out of his belt, holding it up so the team could hear the crackling static.

"Maybe everyone on earth with a black hole for a heart got abducted by aliens and now the remaining people on earth will eternally live in peace."

Raph frowned and glanced down at Mikey before flicking him in the head.

"Idiot."

"Hey!"

"Would you two get along? I've already pulled you two apart five times today," Leo ordered.

"I'll stop pounding him when he grows a brain."

"Well you shouldn't be such a jerk!"

Flick.

"Ow! Bruised and battered turtle here!"

"Yeah right."

Leo sighed, "Raph, let Mikey up."

The red banded turtle grunted and climbed to his feet. Mikey jumped to his feet and then his stomach growled again, "Still hungry."

"Tell me I can hurt him," Raph growled.

"That's enough brother bashing for one night," Leo decreed, "Now, since nothing seems to be happening, we should head home."

"Can't we go pick up some doughnuts first? I'm still hungry!" Mikey cried, holding his continually growling stomach.

"I can't have you eating 60 doughnuts tonight and then getting sick tomorrow morning during practice."

"Yeah, since it's your job to clean the dojo," Don said with a too friendly smile.

A smirk suddenly started growing across Raph's face.

"Don't even think about," Leo warned, "If it happens, you two will be cleaning the dojo."

"You can't make us clean the dojo," Raph said with a glare.

"And I refuse to clean up Mikey barf," Don declared while crossing his arms across his plastron.

"Hey, why is it pick on Mikey day?" the orange masked turtle asked, intervening in the conversation.

"Because you're the numbskull," Raph said.

Mikey pouted and turned his back to Raph, which you think he would've understood by now was a bad move.

"Stop Raphael," Leo ordered, "Leave Mikey alone or you'll be doing flips until midnight."

The hothead growled and almost spat back a remark when Mikey turned towards him once again and stuck out his tongue, "Na! Na!"

"Mikey you WILL do flips until midnight."

"What? But Leoooooo…"

"One AM."

"But that's not fair!"

"Do you want to make it two AM?"

Mikey groaned and muttered, "No."

"Good. Now I can't have you all gulping down dozens of doughnuts," Leo said firmly.

Mikey looked completely crestfallen.

"Though I could be subject to a few pies from the pizza place around the corner," the leader added with a taunting smile.

Three wide sets of eyes and then a quadruple shout of, "YAHOO!" followed the green figures as they scrambled across the rooftops.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, just a short little fic, but it's something.

~Moonsetta


End file.
